Choreography, Signed Mike & Brittany
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and forty-six: Now good and healed up, the only thing to do is create a number!


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 16th cycle. Now cycle 17!_

* * *

**"Choreography, Signed Mike & Brittany"  
Mike/Brittany  
Sequel-ish to "Come on, Ponytail" **

With her hamstring situation good and taken care of, Mike had proposed a partnership, for them both to choreograph a number for Glee Club. Brittany was more than up for it, so they'd gone to Mr. Schuester one day after practice.

"Mr. Schue, can we ask you something?" Mike asked, looking back to Brittany with a nod.

"Of course," Will smirked. "What is it?"

"Britt and I were thinking we'd like to choreograph something for the club, now that she's better and all, Brittany nodded along as he explained. Will went on smirking, turning to reach in his bag. Seeing this, Brittany went up to Mike, whispering.

"Is that a no?" she asked, sounding disappointed. Mike gave her shoulder a tap, shaking his head.

"Wait," he whispered back. She nodded and looked back to see what their teacher would do, waiting as told. Will returned to them with two sets of sheets in hand.

"I've been thinking of having you guys do this song for a while, but I keep putting it off or forgetting. I think you two just might be the right ones to make it happen," he explained before handing them each the sheets.

"Thanks," Mike nodded, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her away. They headed out into the hall, now with their task upon them. "You want to come over and work on this?'

"Joey can help us," she suggested, and he agreed. "Okay, I just need to call my mom. She thinks I'll get lost… again," she mumbled.

All things done, they were off to Mike's. They came up the street just as Joey got off the school bus. He ran up to join his older brother and his friend, and the three of them headed into the house, making a quick stop in the kitchen, for snacks, before continuing to the basement.

They listened to their song for a while, the trio seated side by side, on the ground before the couch. Joey, sat in between, had his feet bopping along as he listened, which made Mike smirk and Brittany imitate him.

"We need to decide who'll sing it, right?" Mike asked. "I think it should be someone else…"

"Santana could sing it," Brittany looked to him, nodding confidently. He bowed his head, considering it.

"Alright, that works. Should we get her here?"

"She's at her grandma's today, something about a couch," she shrugged.

"Right…" Mike frowned. Joey sat up suddenly, looking to his brother and whispering low in his ear. Mike laughed. "You sure?" Joey nodded.

"What?" Brittany asked. Mike looked to his brother, nudged him to say. He whispered in her ear now, and she laughed as well. "You want to stand-in for her?" Joey nodded. "But you have to sing," she reminded him. "Can you do it?" Joey thought, then…

"Yes," he spoke up.

"Alright," Mike grinned, getting up and pulling his brother along; Brittany did the same. She knew how much Mike wanted to help his brother break out of his shell, and the two of them had used Glee Club matters to work on that, more than once. "Here," Mike showed the lyrics to his brother. "You want to have them with you, or…" Joey just took the lyrics and went to sit, studying them. "Okay," he nodded, looking to Brittany. "Let's get started."

The music blared on, as Mike and Brittany worked through the choreography, for the twelve of them. Brittany expressed concerns about the 'moving challenged' member of their unit. They worked around it eventually, before being joined by their stand-in for Santana.

Before long, they were back at McKinley, with Mr. Schuester revealing what was about to happen. "Okay, guys, Mike and Brittany have worked out a number for all of you, so I expect you'll give them your undivided attention," he looked to all of them before signalling for Mike and Brittany to get up and start. They looked to one another before Brittany indicated that he should do the talking.

"Okay, well, the number is set to the Eurythmics' 'Sweet Dreams,'" he started, much to the others' approval. "We decided not to take the solo ourselves…" He was interrupted by a low plea and he turned to find Brittany now indicating she wanted to do the talking, at least just to say who it was. He smiled and nodded.

"Santana," she pointed to her friend with giddiness. Santana grinned back at her, at the same time pleased to have been handed the solo. "Okay, everyone up!" she gestured, moving back with Mike. "Finn, just do your best," she spoke evenly with a wave of her hand, turning to Mike so he could start, missing the chuckles and looks that went around. Mike and Brittany both demonstrated the steps, now on point and in their element. They did exactly what they'd set out to do, sharing their choreography with the club.

"I think we can give it a shot," Mike spoke after a while.

"And we can run through the song," Brittany agreed; he just smirked, he couldn't not.

"Okay, here we go," Mike called, motioning to the band. Santana stepped up, while the two choreographers took their places with the others in the back.

_[S] "Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something. / Some of them want to use you / Some of them want to get used by you / Some of them want to abuse you / Some of them want to be abused."_

_[ND] "Oooh, yeah, whoa"_

_[S] "Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something."_

_[ND] "Ooh, yeah, whoa"_

_[GIRLS] "Hold your head up-Keep your head up" / [S] "Movin' on" / [GIRLS ] "Hold your head up" / [S] "Movin' on" / [GIRLS] "Keep your head up" / [S] "Movin' on" / [GIRLS ] "Hold your head up" / [S] "Movin' on" / [GIRLS] "Keep your head up" / [S] "Movin' on"/ [GIRLS ] "Hold your head up" / [S] "Movin' on" / [GIRLS] "Keep your head up"_

_[S] "Some of them want to use you / Some of them want to get used by you / Some of them want to abuse you / Some of them want to be abused._

_Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something._

_Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something._

_Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something._

_Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something._

_Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree? / I travel the world / And the seven seas- / Everybody's looking for something."_

The club cheered on Santana, but she led the ball in turning the applause on to Mike and Brittany. They were excited, shaking one another's hands on a job well done. Brittany would later insist that she credit be given to Joey Chang, their surprise stand-in.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
